User talk:HellHoundSlayer
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Nazi Zombies + Fanon Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Wow HHS you would!!! im only allowed to put on my own pages (terms of service sorry) that was just in case he deleted them so yoiu can just copy them from the other wiki Camalex97 17:24, May 22, 2011 (UTC) thanks thanks for the promotion, and i'll try to make it visible and stuff like that so it's appealing and readable. haha, just kidding. JerryWiffleWaffle :) 20:14, July 7, 2011 (UTC) wait, it has Theme Designer on my tollbar, yet it won't let me customize it. What I mean is that it's there, but there's no link to it, so I can't do anything... any thoughts? JerryWiffleWaffle :) 20:17, July 7, 2011 (UTC) The background is fine, but make the links so that they are visible and bright (not too bright though); try blue or yellow. JerryWiffleWaffle :) 20:21, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, this is fine :) JerryWiffleWaffle :) 20:23, July 7, 2011 (UTC) I think I'll work on canon pages for now, but thanks for the idea lol JerryWiffleWaffle :) 20:27, July 7, 2011 (UTC) By colors you mean what? I could change the link color, header color, background, and pretty much everything else. I changed everything, pretty much. JerryWiffleWaffle :) 00:21, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Greetings from CMM Hello HHS... CaptainMacMillan All your base are belonging to me! 06:36, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey man. Whats up. So is Daniel here? Please say no. I'll start adding my pages if you don't mind.Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 17:56, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Fuck you Sniperteam. Yeah I'm here. I'm only going to post funny maps, not serious maps. Daniel Smith 01:27, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Hes been acting like a little bitch for a while now. Plus I still think his whole "experiment" is just a coverup for what he wanted to do. Please make him go away like you said you would. And as of now I don't want to be one. I think I should edit here make some more maps, ect. before I become an admin.02:29, July 10, 2011 (UTC) You know I'm reading everything you guys write (that's why I hate talk pages, they shouldn't be public). Even if it wasn't experiment, why would you care now? I didn't go through with it. And if Sniperteam starts the fight you're still gonna ban me coz you're going to side with him (the reason I have no idea). Daniel Smith 02:55, July 10, 2011 (UTC) That is the dumbest and most biased excuse. I haven't officially adopted this wiki yet, so why should I move all my creations over here? And it's not fair that just because he contributes here he gets off the hook. Daniel Smith 02:58, July 10, 2011 (UTC) For now, yes, I'm not going to post my serious maps here. When I decide to move here I'll post serious maps that don't have to do with storylines. And you know, I could also easily abuse my admin powers on the Nazi Zombies Plus Wiki to ban you and ''Sniperteam, but I'm not that mean. Daniel Smith 03:03, July 10, 2011 (UTC) What does that have to do with anything. If you ban me here for no reason, I'll ban you from the Nazi Zombies Plus Wiki for no reason. If there is a reason to me being banned from here I won't ban you from the Nazi Zombies Plus Wiki (unless there is a reason). Daniel Smith 03:08, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Bottom line: If he told you to ban me and you do it, both of you are banned from the Nazi Zombies Plus Wiki. That prett much covers it. Daniel Smith 03:13, July 10, 2011 (UTC) This wiki will crumble soon. I have spoken; I have forseen. You'll all come crawling back to the Nazi Zombies Plus Wiki. And anway, for the time being, everyone I like is on the NZP Wiki; CaptainMacMillan, Gruntijackle, and Jerry (he seems to be on both wikis). Daniel Smith 03:18, July 10, 2011 (UTC) re: your last message to me oh, I was like "why's this anon talking to me?" haha. I'm not doing much, just adding more canon articles and pictures.... how're you doing? JerryWiffleWaffle :) 13:49, July 10, 2011 (UTC) hi! hello hellhoundslayer! I'm good! how are you? Ewoksniper ''"I like killing stormtroopers" 13:53, July 10, 2011 (UTC) he went to do something, I don't know where, but he may be back on in a few minutes :) Ewoksniper "I like killing stormtroopers" 13:54, July 10, 2011 (UTC) yeah, star wars is pretty good. and I couldn't think of anything else for a username haha Ewoksniper "I like killing stormtroopers" 14:01, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, Brandon told me about something you guys were creating, like a story or something. Clones (every different type) are what I like the best about Star Wars. Ewoksniper "I like killing stormtroopers" 14:13, July 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm just doing all of the weapons off the wall first, then I'll go to the Box, then Black Ops weapons. You can create BO pages if you want, I really don't care. JerryWiffleWaffle :) 14:15, July 10, 2011 (UTC) about canon weapon pages do you think we should have so many categories for each gun? I mean, I think we should just keep the categories simple and state if they're canon or not, what game, if they're a weapon or not, and what type of gun they are (assault rifle, shotgun, etc.) JerryWiffleWaffle :) 15:54, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Because. I go out. Hang out with my friends, Ciara.Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 16:57, July 10, 2011 (UTC) And... big deal. Oh does she take sexist comments personally. I've got a real good one.Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 17:29, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh I assumed you knew her because you were mentioning "brandon".Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 18:19, July 10, 2011 (UTC) His name is Brandon?! And.... I don't think I'll be hitting on her.... for Jerry's sake.>:)Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 18:23, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Well actually I wonder how old she is... If I do it'll be jokingly.Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 18:26, July 10, 2011 (UTC) I'll try not to.Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 18:31, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Did you see everything that I did yesterday. Need a break.Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 18:33, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Still thats work. And don't worry. I've got a random map idea, Its at a concert with the four members of Metallica as the players.Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 18:38, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Nice. So you see I can start making maps when I want. I want my break first.Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 18:40, July 10, 2011 (UTC) pictures Hey, I don't mean to be an ass or anything, but when you upload canon pictures, could you try and name them so they are relevant to the picture. I'm just asking you this in case if one of the pictures are deleted from the page when me or Ewok editing and I can't find it anywhere on the wiki because I don't know it's name. JerryWiffleWaffle :) 19:59, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey.Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 02:18, July 11, 2011 (UTC) hey hello hhs :) JerryWiffleWaffle :) 02:18, July 11, 2011 (UTC) I reallu don't care what we talk about haha JerryWiffleWaffle :) 02:22, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Templates Want me to make infobox templates such as levels, weapons, etc. for this wiki? RC™ 02:20, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Templates Template:Infobox weapon RC™ 02:31, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Yea.Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 14:54, July 11, 2011 (UTC) categories There are two ways to create categories: #When editing, it will have a Category or something like that. Just type in any catgory that is not already there (non-existant). Then when finished editing, click on your category, and it will say "Create a page for this category" when you're on its page; just click that. #You can click the "Create a Page" button and type in "Category:the category name is" JerryWiffleWaffle :) 16:40, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Yes I will still be here. And Sulfurous isn't that bad.Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 20:04, July 11, 2011 (UTC) I've seen your story, but I haven't had a chance to read anything. Kinda busy lately. JerryWiffleWaffle :) 20:09, July 11, 2011 (UTC) He seems just fine.Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 20:13, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Like I said seems just fine.Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 20:37, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Its alright. Its just 3 way wars are way to overused and the alien part makes it seem likea B- movie. Now if it were rebels who felt the Zombies should be left until a cure is found that would make sense and be better.Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 20:39, July 11, 2011 (UTC) No you remove the aliens. Make it Government vs. Rebels vs. Zombies.Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 20:42, July 11, 2011 (UTC) About his cousin.Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 20:57, July 11, 2011 (UTC) I think I scared him off.Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 20:59, July 11, 2011 (UTC) My edits are above yours, as my messages come before yours, you started a new conversation without a heading, so I post my comments above your message "HELLO." JerryWiffleWaffle :) 21:03, July 11, 2011 (UTC) What the fuck did you do? Its Lavender.Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 21:05, July 11, 2011 (UTC) it's fine, but reminds me more of a breast cancer wiki rather than a Nazi Zombies type wiki. JerryWiffleWaffle :) 21:06, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Well I guess... but Lavender. At least choose Pink. The color of true men.Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 21:06, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Nice language. And if hes offline I will probably go then.Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 00:55, July 12, 2011 (UTC) I think I'll just create on AFTER I make a page for at least every weapon... and leave my other one (on NZP) hanging... JerryWiffleWaffle :) 00:57, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, couldn't think of any more WaW Weapons lol JerryWiffleWaffle :) 00:59, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Sure. But not on here. On the Nazi Zombies Plus Wiki. Daniel Smith 02:10, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Well he told me he did because Daniel was still acting like a prick after I left. Was he?<3Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 15:57, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Yea. I saw the comments.:( To bad that Daniel child is a douchebag.Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 16:05, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Well yea. I mean. He loves me I love him. Why not?<3Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 16:08, July 12, 2011 (UTC) He told me thats why he waited to answer. I don't care though. Besides whats there to worry about?Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 16:11, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Thats horrible! Why not?Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 16:14, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Awwww. Thats sad.Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 16:18, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Go for it then.Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 16:24, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Go for it anyway.:)Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 16:27, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Should I attempt a truce with Daniel?Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 00:43, July 13, 2011 (UTC) I did. We need to get Cappie to come here. Daniel will freak.Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 00:46, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Hes ok. Well good thing Ciara brought her laptop. Shes getting on as well. She says she wants to troll Daniel a bit.Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 00:51, July 13, 2011 (UTC) He vandalised your user page just to let you know. Oh and can we take this to the blogs?Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 00:54, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Don't wanna. Can't we just use Jerry's new storyline blog still.Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 00:57, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Why'd you mention me?!Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 01:01, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Take what off?<3Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 01:04, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Where?<3 Nevermind it was probably meant for Justin.<3 You see. Your a liar. Thats why we aren't friends. Maybe if you would tell the truth every once in a while...Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 18:33, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Show me the truth. I'll be nice to youSniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 18:41, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey. Thats cause you did lie. Now why not just give me a real picture. Hmmmm? Then I'll be nice to you.Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 18:44, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Thats what you said last time.Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 18:47, July 20, 2011 (UTC) And how do I know I won't just get a picture of someone else again? See thats why until I can trust you I'm not making shit.Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 18:51, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Again. How can I trust you.Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 18:56, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Not until I'm sure I can trust you.Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 18:59, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Give me the pic right now. Look. I got you unbanned from the NZP earlier for a pic of her. I refuse to do anything until I get an honest to god picture of her.Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 19:01, July 20, 2011 (UTC) I told you. I've gotten you unbanned before for a picture of your sister. I didn't get it. I'm not helping until I do.Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 19:06, July 20, 2011 (UTC) You've given me two false pictures already. How can I trust thats her.Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 19:11, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Fine.Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 19:14, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Fine. I am sorry for being mean to you, calling you girl names, ect. ect.Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 19:17, July 20, 2011 (UTC) You know ze child should not be swearing excesivly.Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 19:20, July 20, 2011 (UTC) I was asking if you would stop swearing so much.Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 19:33, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Oh and Vleetonk asked Daniel.Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 20:05, July 20, 2011 (UTC) I can be trusted just about as much as you mate.Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 00:34, July 21, 2011 (UTC) What can I say. The world is full of liars, traitors, cutthroats. I just happen to be one of them. Now its time to say farwell. Hope you have fun here.Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 00:43, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Even if you had you'd never have gotten it. And I won't do anything but show Daniel. As I always do. Back to a picture of Ciara. Thats why I don't care who asks. They aren't getting it. You see. That wiki is full of perverts who I can't imagine what they would do. And by the way. Your sister. Meh shes about a 2/10.Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 00:49, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Ah so you still lie. Good. More reason to despise you while also proving my point.Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 00:56, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Well then. Congrats. Took you 3 times but you were finally truthful. Well I guess now will be the final goodbye. See you in hell you punk.Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 01:00, July 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm back. Who killed Kenny? CaptainMacMillan All your base are belonging to me! 21:29, July 21, 2011 (UTC) .... Why don't you sign your posts dipshit. And you suck bigass mother foking Mangina. Which conicidently is what you have. Tou-FUCKING-CheCaptainMacMillan All your base are belonging to me! 22:49, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Props I think you should make the M16, or a sniper rifle. The M16, because it was a common weapon during the Cold War/Vietnam, or any sniper rifle because they're cool. Anyways, yeah, all Zombies wikis that we all inhabited are pretty much dead. Sniperteam and GLaDoS even said they wouldn't be on as much anymore, due to GLaDoS getting a babysitting job; Daniel just doesn't come on much anymore; Cappie is... semi-MIA my opinion; and that's pretty much how life is. We're all broken up forever maybe. JerryWiffleWaffle - "Go Laos!" 18:57, July 28, 2011 (UTC) About an assault rifle prop, I'd try something easy, yet is... popular. Maybe like a G36 or FAL? Anyways, is this a Zombies related series? I could try and make a basic scene script and stuff if it was.. JerryWiffleWaffle - "Go Laos!" 00:24, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... What's the intro like? Sorry, but kind of need to know what happens in the intro to come up with what comes next... JerryWiffleWaffle - "Go Laos!" 00:28, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Okay, maybe they could find the place where they're going to camp for a while, until they are overrun. Maybe the area could be Shangri-La almost, but without the ancient tribe-like setting. Just kinda like woods and maybe huts like in Shi No Numa. So, the three of the four members reach this certain area where they enter, but is then blocked off due to a falling tree that crushes zombies right about to kill them. From there, they defend until they are overrun and find another area connected to the main area, such as like a natural bridge over a waterfall, leading to a small island. Meyer, however, is struggling to survive, and comes across a few huts with a large tower, overlooking most of the forest. Inside the tower is a machine gun turret, so he infers that the huts were some form of a military outpost before the Zombies invaded. All I got so far... JerryWiffleWaffle - "Go Laos!" 01:41, July 29, 2011 (UTC) True the huts and tower... Though I could give you an idea of just making cardboard houses as huts and maybe tape two houses together, pretending that it's really tall; and like filming it so the camera is looking up, making the two houses look tall Sorry, I pretend a lot. And I do get carried away with things like this, so tell me if I'm making it too complicated. JerryWiffleWaffle - "Go Laos!" 02:25, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Okay then I'll try making it simple haha. Anyways, scratch that idea then. How about Meyer reaches like some form of a place where he can camp, like the other three people did? And by the way, the three people that stuck together, I don't have any ideas for where they're going to end up. JerryWiffleWaffle - "Go Laos!" 16:04, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Okay. How many episodes are they going to be a part for? I would say like a few, such as two to five, round there. JerryWiffleWaffle - "Go Laos!" 19:55, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Okay then... And I'm guessing that each area that the peopel go through will connect in some way. That's awesome :) JerryWiffleWaffle - "Go Laos!" 20:17, July 29, 2011 (UTC) I mean that in the areas that everyone goes through, they will all eventually connect or something. JerryWiffleWaffle - "Go Laos!" 01:05, July 30, 2011 (UTC) hm.... I don't know... Make both people go in like a diamond so that they end up meeting back up once they both reach that point? or something like that. JerryWiffleWaffle - "Go Laos!" 01:33, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Like, we could try and map out where everyone would go. Making their paths link up at the end would be good and would also make the map symmetric, like how players are no longer apart after the power is turned on in Verruckt and how the map itself is pretty much a rectangle. JerryWiffleWaffle - "Go Laos!" 15:53, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Okay then. JerryWiffle 16:40, July 31, 2011 (UTC) I really don't care which one you make, as long as it's not too hard to make. I'd say the Thundergun, but you clearly stated that you might not be able to build it, so.... My second choice would be the V-R11, but you can do whatever you want. JerryWiffle 15:40, August 1, 2011 (UTC) hi? JerryWiffle 15:43, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Okay then, good luck (on building the other Wonder Weapons), and that's awesome (about building V-R11). JerryWiffle 00:12, August 2, 2011 (UTC) I'd say work on the 31-79 JGb215 first because it has a rather simpler design than the Wunderwaffe (I think). And for the naga dragon.... I have no clue on how to make that, sorry. JerryWiffle 14:58, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Okay then, sounds good :) JerryWiffle 15:44, August 2, 2011 (UTC) I don't so I hopefully will get the map pack. I'm actually looking forward to this one, since all the others have been major disappointments lol. JerryWiffle 18:31, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Ascension was pretty good, other than the Space Monkeys. Call of th Dead was awesome, only if George was cut and the map wasn't so friggin large and the characters weren't real life actors. I haven't played Shangri-La long enough to like anything about it. JerryWiffle 22:07, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Now that I think about what you said, that actually sounds true. I'm more of like a somewhat camping type Zombies player, which is why I think Der Riese was the last good map, other than Kino der Toten. Treyarch needs to make their maps so that players can at least stay somewhere for a few rounds without getting overrun by a bajillion zombies. JerryWiffle 01:46, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I have Xbox LIVE. JerryWiffle 20:05, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'm The Hmong. I also share the account with my brother, so we have the same situation. My account doesn't have Gold, so I can't play with other people. JerryWiffle 21:27, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Let's see... I'm never really on much on the weekends, and I won't be on at all on Saturday, but (if you live in the US) is Monday around 9 to 11 good? I usually play earlier in the day... JerryWiffle 23:55, August 5, 2011 (UTC) I live in the East Coast (in the US of course)... soo... 11 in the east coast would be around 9 in your area, right? JerryWiffle 01:04, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh really? It's 9:31 where I am currently. So we figured out that we're in the same time zone, I guess. haha JerryWiffle 01:33, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Lucky haha. okay, so that time is good, right? oh and it's in the morning. JerryWiffle 01:57, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Like 9 to 11 in the morning, I guess... JerryWiffle 01:59, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Is Monday good? Because I really don't go on that much on weekends. JerryWiffle 02:02, August 6, 2011 (UTC) okay then. it's set. I guess... JerryWiffle 02:04, August 6, 2011 (UTC) If you're talking about BO, I have all maps except the revised WaW maps, except I only play Kino der Toten, sometimes Call of the Dead, and rarely Shangri-La. I play WaW Zombies more sometimes, but my WaW disc is starting to go bad (freezing games, unreadable, etc.) JerryWiffle 02:08, August 6, 2011 (UTC) sure, that's fine. JerryWiffle 20:19, August 6, 2011 (UTC)